By The Light Of The Moon
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: No one can resist the pull of the full moon. And by it's light, the fires of lust will consume. Very Graphic Slash m/m! Do not read if you don't like it! I mean it, if you don't like pure smut, don't bother. Giftfic for The Lady Insists for being the 200th reviewer of 'No Money, No Love'.


By the Light of the Moon

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:** This is the gift fic for my 200th reviewer of 'No Money, No Love'. Sorry it's so late! I have no excuse. D:_

_Now, this is set right after Jacob learns he can turn into a wolf. Except for that, the time line is all wibbly wobbly timey wimey. I know Edward is actually not present at that point in the book, and I am aware that the exact shifting rules they have in Twilight are different than what I have... but this is fanfiction so fuck you. This is my story and I control shit here!_

_**Warnings:** **PURE SMUT BETWEEN TWO TWILIGHT GUYS! PURE FUCKING SMUT! DO NOT READ IF IT'S NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA!**_

* * *

Jacob tried his hardest to focus on the pounding of his bare feet on the forest floor. Tried to relish in the feeling of cool grass, the smell of wet earth, the sharp prick of stones and twigs biting into the soles of his bare feet. He counted his breaths, _in and out and in and out and in. _His heartbeat was loud and steady in his chest.

He felt his muscles twitching, rippling beneath his warm tanned skin as he ran. They wanted so badly to shift that they practically ached. Sam had told him that his first full moon would be too much, the need to shift into his new wolf form something he couldn't deny. With time and patience, he could control it but that first time, there would be no way to resist. Jacob had refused to listen to him. He didn't want this _curse_. He wanted to be normal, with a normal life, a _human_ life. He wouldn't change, they couldn't make him. Fuck Sam, his dad, and the damn full moon above that called to him.

He increased his pace, needing to expel more energy, let his muscles exhaust the power building in his blood. The scenery flew by in a blur of shades of green and brown, and yet he could still sense the forest around in him with startling clarity. He knew it was the wolf in him, his heightened senses and increase in speed where all because of his curse, which was why he was so focused on running away. If he could just get higher up the mountain, deeper into the forest, away from all the nightmares, then he wouldn't have to face the truth.

His senses grew sharper as the night progressed. He could smell the sharp bite of rain in the air, the sounds of small animals skittering about in the trees. Something else too... a subtle, sweet smell that was marked all over this part of the forest.

Jacob stilled suddenly, trying to figure out the scent. He knew he should keep running, but the scent was too distracting, new and yet oddly familiar. It filled his head, almost burning in its intensity. He tracked it to the opening of a small cave, the tang of animal blood mixing with the burning sweet smell. It set him on edge, his wolf reacting with a savage pull. It was howling inside him, his excitement growing with each careful step forward. He crouched low to the ground, a low growl rumbling through his chest. The human side of him knew he was spiraling out of control, that if he pursued this, there would be a chance he would lose himself completely. However, that part was fading, giving in to his baser nature, the wolf blood that dominated him under the light of the full moon.

In a movement almost too quick for him to follow, a dark shadow shot out of the cave and past him, jumping up somewhere in the trees above. He caught sight of the creature, perched on a high branch, looking down at him with swirling gold eyes.

He knew those eyes, those lips, but it was so hard to focus on such details with his inner wolf fighting for control. He watched, fascinated, as that mouth turned into a snarl, fangs bared. A drip of some dark looking liquid fell from the corner of the creature's lips, marking a trail as it slid down a pale throat, all these details crystal clear and vivid with his wolf power. It wasn't until he heard the low rumble of the creature speaking did he recognize who it was. And with that realization, the temptation for blood became that much more harder to control.

* * *

It took all of Edward's will power to not attack whatever person had stumbled upon his feeding. He was so caught up in the rush of power and blood that the scent of fresh human blood almost drove him mad. He was quick to jump into the trees and away from the beckoning call of fresh sustenance.

Once his head was clear, he was able to focus on the unfortunate human that had found him. He didn't know who would be hiking this far up, let alone this late at night. If he was lucky, they would just be some drunk kid from the local town who would pass the whole encounter as some drunken hallucination. However, as his eyes focused, he realized reality was not that kind.

"Jacob." he hissed, mouth forming into an angry snarl.

This could get really messy, really fast. While technically he did nothing wrong, the Quileutes were never a welcoming to him or his family. It just made it worse that it happened to be the one that had a personal vendetta against him.

The younger male had yet to respond to him, though Edward could see the slight shake of his body in the moonlight, his hands bunched into straining fists as he fought some inward battle, his mind a mess of errant, tortured thoughts. Edward's golden gaze gave the teen a once over, noting how much taller and... bigger... he looked since the last time he saw him. Edward took a deep breath, noticing the subtle change in Jacob's sent, almost too faint to detect, but it was slowly getting stronger.

"You're a shape-shifter."he whispered, eyes growing wide in surprise.

"And you're a bloodsucker." the teen spat, though his voice had taken on a rough edge, something that sounded more like a growl then actual words.

Edward had to come up with a plan, and quick. He couldn't fight the teen, if he killed him or was killed by him, the tribe and his family would be at war, something no one wanted. He hadn't shifted to his full wolf form, so Edward hoped there was still a chance to talk him down and let them go on their own separate ways. "I don't want to harm you Jacob." he said, doing his best to keep his voice calm and even.

"Like you could!" he snapped, his body shuddering violently as Jacob struggled not to shift.

"I don't want to fight you. I think it's best that we both walk away and go home, don't you agree?"

"And why should I listen to a filthy parasite like you?"

"A war between our people is not necessary Jacob. I've done nothing wrong by your people. If we walk away, we can put this meeting behind us. You can shift, go back to your pack, and I will return to my family. No harm done."

"I'm not going back!" he howled, "I'm not like them! I'm not a monster like them or you! I don't believe in this!"

Edward tensed himself, ready to make a run for it should Jacob attack him. He was ready to snap at any moment and Edward wasn't sure how to calm him. His thoughts were a mess, making it hard for the vampire to concentrate. One thing was certain though, this had to be one of Jacob's first shifts, and if he were to believe the teen, he didn't want to change. He was visibly struggling not to give in to his wolf blood and change forms.

"Why do you think you're a monster?" Edward wasn't sure why he asked such a question, but a part of him wanted to know.

The Quileutes were all about togetherness and holding the tribe above all else. He figured Jacob would welcome such a change. But from the way he was shaking, obviously in pain from trying to hold back, he was fighting fate tooth and nail.

The question seemed to stun Jacob, for he stilled a moment as he regarded the vampire thoughtfully. "That's a stupid question." he finally replied, "Who wants to be a monster?"

He shrugged. "No one I suppose. But you're only a monster if you allow yourself to be." Edward looked down at the much younger male, thinking how he'd had years to cope with the changes in him, decades to reflect and make mistakes and learn from them. To Jacob, this was all new, frightening. Edward could feel that all he was thinking about was what he was losing, not what he was gaining.

"Your pack holds those with powers like yours in the highest esteem. I figured you'd embrace your destiny."

Jacob scoffed. "Just because you enjoy being a vampire doesn't mean everyone enjoys being a monster."

Edward leaped from the tree, landing a few feet away from the startled teen. "No one enjoys being a monster," he said quietly, "But you learn to accept what Fate has been given you, even... enjoy some of it..."

The sudden assault of Edward's unique scent made Jacob's head spin, his thoughts cloudy with his soft seductive words. "Shut up! What is there to enjoy? I'm nothing like you, I don't enjoy hurting people!"

"We aren't so different, you and I." Edward whispered, mouth twitching in a grin at his own irony. He pushed away the smugness of his own wit and focused on the waves of confusion that he could feel coming off the young teen. If he could distract him long enough, get him calm, then Edward could make his escape. He laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Neither of us want to hurt anyone. Go back to your tribe Jacob, let them help you."

"No!" he roared, tackling the vampire to the ground, pinning his arms as he looked down at the older male with hard, dark eyes. "I don't believe you. You lie, you steal everything from me! You're nothing but a filthy-"

His angry words were cut off as he started to growl, his teeth elongating into a deadly bite. Edward's eyes widened, trying to think as quickly as possible for a plan that would end up with as little blood spilled as possible. "Jacob," he tried, his voice as calm as he could make it, "I am not your enemy Jacob, I mean you no harm."

He had to do something, and quick. He couldn't attack Jacob, it would only provoke his wolf senses more and cause him to shift fully. An errant thought popped up, something from all the times he had explored the forest and watched the other animals interacting. It was a last-ditch effort animals sometimes used against bigger, stronger animals. He closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and bared his neck. It was a fifty-fifty shot that Jacob's wolf side would take the submissive gesture and not attack, or take the opening and rip his throat open.

It seemed Jacob's humane nature was, thankfully, winning in the end for after a few minuets Edward was still alive and not torn to pieces. He chanced opening his eyes, staring up into Jacob's face that was only a few inches from his own.

His fangs where still prominent, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. The pupils of his dark eyes were blown wide as he stared down at the trapped vampire. Edward was faintly aware of nails, now grown longer into claws, digging into his shoulder. He was still, for now, waiting for Edwards next move. The vampire was glad the submission trick worked, for it bought him a moment to think. Jacob was more animal then man at the moment, which meant he couldn't simply talk to the teen. He had to find some way to calm him long enough to be able to make it home.

_'Well, there is one way...' _he thought to himself, though immediately dismissed it.

He couldn't do _that_! If anything Jacob would rip him apart should he even try. _'He's more animal then man right now. He wouldn't even realize it and it would sate the beast.'_ the same voice reasoned.

_'But I don't want to! I'm not even prepared!'_

_'Oh, come on! It's not the first time you've had to use your body to get you out of a jam. And if you remember correctly you quite enjoyed that. '_

A low growl in his ear tore Edward away from arguing with himself and back to the problem at hand. He needed to make a decision quickly because the wolf holding him down was starting to get impatient. "Jacob?" he tried again, "Jacob, we can't do this now. We can't start a war just because your upset."

A harsh snarl was all that he got in response. _'Here it goes then... I hope this works...'_ he thought with a sigh.

Tilting his head further, he shifted his body slightly so that he was more splayed out under Jacob, the teen towering over him with, the vampires legs spread widely to better accommodate the younger male's size. Jacob's grip tightened, a warning growl sounding low in his throat. Edward did his best to act submissive, though the predator in him wanted to struggle. _'Sometimes to you have to give a little to __get what you want.'_ he reminded himself.

Jacob seemed hesitant at first, unsure of what to do with an enemy that seemed to give up so quickly. He buried his nose in the crook of Edward's neck, inhaling that scent that was so unique to him, teeth grazing lightly over the cool skin. The vampire moaned softly at the hot breath ghosting over his throat, the scrape of teeth sending pleasant sensations over him. The teen pressed himself closer, and Edward was all to aware of the hardness pressing against his thigh. And while this whole (admittedly, half thought through and probably not very good) plan was his, it didn't stop him from swallowing reflexively in nervousness.

Edward wouldn't lie, there had always been some... attraction towards Jacob. He'd be the first to admit that he wasn't entirely straight as far as his orientation went, after almost a hundred years of living, you tend to find such things trivial. He'd been very promiscuous in the first decade of so, and with eternity stretching before him he decided that he wouldn't let matters of sexuality dampen any chance he had at enjoying it.

So he could agree that Jacob was attractive, especially with all the growing up he had done. Bella had gone on and on about the changes in her young friend, how it had worried her how different he looked. Once he had seen them for himself, the ripple of muscles under caramel skin, the sharp features in that beautiful face, he would have to disagree with her when she said she disapproved.

A part of Jacob's animal side must sense that in him, and not entirely disagree with the idea.

* * *

The teen groaned low in his throat as the vampire rolled his hips, causing sharp spikes of pleasure to tingle down his spine. _This_ was what he wanted, craved even, this feeling of power. He was in control this time, he was the one that called the shots. His wolf side seemed to agree, the heady call of complete dominance over an enemy was completely exhilarating.

Edward squirmed beneath him, whimpering and gasping as Jacob's teeth grazed and bit lightly at the exposed skin of his pale neck. His cool skin felt delightful against the inhuman heat his body emitted. He let one hand hold both of Edward's wrist as the other traveled to caress his exposed chest. Fingertips traced over the taunt muscle of his abs, the pale pink of a nipple that elicited a moan when he tweaked it slightly with his clawed fingers. His inner wolf wanted so much more, more heat, the rush of blood and adrenalin as he exerted his dominance over the vampire. Jacob was still only 16 though, and still uncertain in the ways of sex, let alone with a man. It left him impatient, rutting against Edward's hip to bring any sort of relief to his aching erection.

Edward growled, and that was the only warning Jacob got before the vampire was suddenly one top of him, tearing at his clothes. He didn't mind so much though, because being naked might mean he would actually be getting sex, and his body was very pleased with that idea. He moaned as the bare flesh of Edward's pert bottom started grinding against his bare cock. Edward's mouth molded against his, tongues teasing, teeth nipping playfully.

Edward stopped long enough to suck to fingers into his mouth. Jacob was memorized at the vampires pink tongue darted out, licking over each digit, plump mouth sucking as golden eyes looked down on him with lust. He wondered what that sweet mouth would feel like on his cock, shivering at the thought of those fangs scraping down the sensitive flesh.

Edward reached back, inserting one slick finger inside him, whimpering softly, eyes half closing as he continued to look at the flushed shape shifter. It'd been so long since he'd been with a man, and the thought of Jacob's hot, thick cock stretching him open was almost enough to push him over the edge. He quickly added a second finger, trying to prep himself as quickly as possible.

Finally deeming himself ready, Edward braced his hands on Jacob's broad shoulders, grabbing his throbbing dick and stroking it a few times before lining it up to his hole. It would hurt, especially with the teen's size and Edward's rushed job of prepping himself, but it wasn't like he was going to die from it, and truth be told he wanted his cock inside _right now_.

"_Fucking hell_!" Jacob swore as Edward's tight heat wrapped around him. The vampire hissed at the burn of being suddenly filled, gritting his teeth against the pain as he slowly eased Jacob's length deeper, pulling out a little, then sliding back down. He _so_ missed this feeling, the heat, the fullness, the feeling of a man touching the very core of him. _"Jacob!" _he whined, nails digging into the teen's shoulders as he rode him a little faster.

Jacob could barely think. His inner wolf was howling, demanding more of the amazing heat that was making his body light up. The same euphoric fire he felt in his veins when he was close to shifting was burning now, but at the same time it was different. He didn't feel like shifting into his wolf form, but it was more succumbing to the heat, melting into Edward's tight embrace. The lust blown golden eyes, the little whimpers and whines coming from his mouth as he sought out pleasure from Jacob's dick, it was making him crazy. He needed more of those noises, needed to go faster, deeper, harder.

_More, more, more._

"Yes! Fuck me harder! Give me more!" Edward cried out. Jacob's hands gripped his hips hard enough to break him had Edward been human. He thrust upwards, feet digging into the soft soil to get better leverage. Edward practically screamed, the angle hitting his prostate dead on.

With a wild roar, Jacob reversed their positions, towering over the vampire as he fucked him into the ground. All Edward could do was scream out and hold on for dear life as Jacob bit down hard into his shoulder and came deep inside him. The feeling of being filled with Jacob's hot seed was enough to send him over the edge, crying out as his cock spilled onto his stomach coating it in the pearl white liquid.

It took a few moments for them to catch their breaths, and after the noise of their furious fucking, the forest was eerily quiet. Edward paused, shifting through the mix of thoughts in Jacob's head, trying to gauge his reaction. He knew the young man would probably be angry, but he hoped that he was at least exhausted enough to not be able to shift and fight. His head was nothing but a mess of hazy feelings, though luckily none seemed to be too malicious. "Jacob?" he asked quietly.

Saying his name seemed to make him focus. He felt the shape shifter's hands tighten on his waist, his cock twitching where it was still deep inside him. He gasped softly, hole twitching at the sensation. The wave of intense lust that burst though Jacob's mind and into his head made his cock stand right to attention.

He should have known this was going to happen. Jacob was a creature of the night now, ruled by the call of the full moon that hung high and proud in the sky above them, and his stamina and endurance were not at all expelled after just one time. As Jacob's hot and hungry mouth found his, he thought to himself that it was probably going to be a very long night.

* * *

Jacob groaned as he slowly came awake, his whole body feeling like one giant bruise. Could bones ache? Because it sure felt like his bones were throbbing in pain. He blinked open his eyes against harsh early morning light, trying to remember where he was and why his body hurt so much. He moved around experimentally, yelping in pain as a sharp stone dug into his bare backside.

Realizing he was naked, and in an unfamiliar part of the forest, he closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered fighting with his dad and Sam about shifting. After the initial fever, he had told them he never wanted to shift again. They had said that it being his first full moon, he would have no choice. He had run away, hoping to work himself into exhaustion. Then... then he had smelled something in the forest... the familiar thing being... "Cullen." he whispered, hazy memories of what had happened after he had run into the vampire surfacing.

He... did he... really have... sex... with Edward fucking Cullen?!

He jumped to his feet, frantically searching for his clothes. He didn't have to look far though, for at his feet was a neatly folded pile with a brand new plain t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers. Next to it was a few bottles of water, a brown sack with some food, and a neatly folded white piece of paper with his name written in some elegant cursive on the front.

He had wanted to refuse the gifts at first, just out of spite, but didn't want to run the risk of trying to get home naked, so reluctantly he put them on. He was absolutely going to refuse the food though! But then his stomach gave a loud, disapproving gurgle, and he realized how ravenous he was and ended up scarfing everything down in just a few bites.

Feeling a bit better, he stared down at the note, letting the script mock him for a few minuets as he contemplated just tearing it to pieces. Curiosity got the better of him in the end. He wanted to know why Edward had... engaged in those sorts of things with him. And why he had been nice enough to leave him some stuff for when he woke up, rather than just leaving him. Or killing him. He wouldn't have been so kind had the situation been reversed.

"_Jacob. I figure it's better to depart then stick around for what would prove to, no doubt, be an awkward morning after. In my haste the night before, I accidentally tore your clothes to shred, so allow me to give you these as apology. I figured you'd probably be hungry upon waking so I left some refreshments as well. I will -"_

Jacob rolled his eyes at the vampires flowery vocabulary. He wondered how people could think he was ever human if he talked and wrote like he had just stepped out of the 1800's. He would admit, though begrudgingly, the vampire wasn't a complete dick if he had left him the clothes and food. Maybe he wasn't the monster he had originally thought he was. Taking a drink from the water bottle, he continued reading.

"_I will, of course, not mention our little tryst to anyone. I was only trying to prevent a war between our families and it was the only thing I could think of to calm you. I know how difficult it is to adjust Jacob, I suggest talking it over with your father. However-"_

Jacob frowned, not liking how much _sense_ the damn blood sucker was making. He wasn't supposed to be giving Jacob advice, they were supposed to be hating each other! He was supposed to be outraged that his first time was with the enemy, so why was the very memory of Edward, riding his dick and moaning his name making his inner wolf burn for another time rather than fill him with disgust? Grumbling in confusion, he finished the note.

"_However, if you need any more help in calming your wild side down, I would not be opposed to a second time. Give me a call if need be! ~ E.C."_

…

Fuck all the nice shit he had just been thinking about the vampire. That blood sucker was_ pure evil_. He could practically hear the smugness coming though those lines. As if he thought the sex they'd had would have been good enough to make him want a second time! "Fuck off." he growled into the open air, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was directed at the absent vampire, or his dick which was already half-hard at the thought of a repeat performance.

Tearing the note into tiny, unreadable pieces, Jacob stated running for home, putting all thoughts of the vampire from his mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **You know... if you liked this giftfic and are a fan of 'No Money, No Love', if you're the 300th reviewer, you could get a giftfic just like this one! You can choose the pairing you want, even the prompt, and I write the smut for you! So go read and review 'No Money, No Love' today!_

_**BIG THANKS TO THE LADY INSISTS!** You're patience and kindness is something I can never repay. Thank you so much!_


End file.
